raccoonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bully for You!
Bully for You! is the 37th episode of The Raccoons. Premise Cyril Sneer opts to look after Mr. Knox's prickly nephew, Bonneville Knox, for a while. This is quickly noted as a mistake, when he begins to beat on Cedric and the Pigs. This also converges with Bert and Cedric's planned trip to the Quartz Tower. Plot Mr. Knox and Lady Baden-Baden go away for the weekend, and leave Mr. Knox's nephew Bonneville Knox at Sneer Mansion. Cyril hopes to make business with Knox, and Knox will only do it if he does a good job in looking after Bonneville. But as Bonneville bullies Cedric, Bert catches wind of this and seeks to help Cedric in any way he can. While this is difficult, a date with destiny at the Quartz Tower in the Endless Echo Caverns awaits. Although Bonneville causes some conflict with Bert and Cedric by following them to the caverns, the beauty of the northern lights causes the strife to cease and they actually become friends. Characters *Bert *Bonneville *Broo *Cedric *Cyril *Mr. Knox *Lady Baden-Baden (mentioned) *Melissa *The Pigs *Ralph *Schaeffer (mentioned) Songs * Stop the Clock Trivia * First and only appearance of Mr. Knox's nephew, Bonneville Knox, voiced by Jeremiah McCann. *Cedric breaks the fourth wall when Bonneville pokes Cedric's glasses. *Despite Geoffrey Winter being credited as the narrator, no narration is heard. Also, Ralph has only one spoken line, but he and his voice actor, Bob Dermer, are uncredited. Quotes :Pig One: Mission accomplished sir! :Cyril: Amazing! With you three it's usually mission impossible! :Bonneville: I said, give me the car keys! :Pig Three: No way jose. This is the boss' car. :Pig Two: He'd send us to the smokehouse if we let anyone drive it! :Bert: So that's Bonneville huh? Is he giving you a hard time Cedric? :Cedric: Well... :Bert: Come on Cedric, I can see what's happening! And you've only got two choices. :Cedric: I'll take the orange soda Bert. :Bert: No, I mean two choices in dealing with Bonneville! (Bert wakes Cedric up from a bad dream) :Cedric: Oh Bert! Am I glad to see you! I thought you were Bonneville! :Bert: Nah! I'm much better looking. (Bert has rushed back to Sneer Mansion to get help) :Bert: Cyril! Cyril! Open up! Let me in! :Cyril: Huh? I'll let you in for a lifetime of trouble if you don't get out of here pronto! It's the middle of the night! :Bert: Cedric and Bonneville are in trouble! :Cyril: Don't go away! :Cyril: Pigs! If anything happens to my son I'll hold you responsible! :Pig One: Us? We were sleeping boss! :Cyril: See? They admit it. :Bonneville: Look Cedric... maybe I am a stinker. Maybe... maybe I'm sorry. :Cedric: Why all of a sudden? :Bonneville: Because I've got no more time. Because I'll be... gone in the morning. Like always. Can we be... I mean... can we be friends? :Cedric: Maybe... we can try! (The blue moon is shining on the quartz tower) :Bert: WOW! :Cyril: Cedric! What's happening here? :Cedric: Something that happens once in a blue moon Pop! Gallery 0266D20E-D026-4747-A409-A67846E77B6F.jpeg 5C395AF1-A2C1-458E-B374-28FDB9E4E648.png D8BCC5DC-515A-43B4-901D-9BB7AFFB5C6F.png 5A485C04-1DA4-4D13-BA9B-303A3D59274D.png 7B7BBFE6-6EFE-4148-811C-B9E0A603BCA3.png A885F019-C31D-4839-ACDC-C9BF65A2E11E.png 078AEC6C-4E45-4F2D-BCA2-02ABDC566657.png F2B9D31E-CEF3-46A4-8567-47A0AA3FC826.png D3C18FB8-2AF2-45DF-B3BB-A9B12113AD68.png AFFB7F0A-D693-483C-9B97-0BFE8C91D2A5.png 48 - Cyril In His Nightgown.png 4524F7EA-F739-4FFE-935D-5696FB19B734.png B6B5C850-0AAD-4BBD-BD4C-7CA155792F07.png 31B0B31A-E7F8-4305-9555-8AC8292C0D05.png Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes